Ponies
by Cheyenne32
Summary: "I wanted to apologize." "So you got me a pony?" KB/RC


**Disclaimed.**

**Summary: **"I wanted to apologize." "So you got me a pony?"

**Author's Note: **This is may be a little out of character. If so, I do apologize. I had a reviewer tell me that I should do a fluff piece. And this is my fluff piece. I'm sorry that it had taken me so long to get out, but fluff isn't really my forte, as you can read on to find out. Anyway, I hope you do enjoy nonetheless. (: Please read and review.

And yes, this is kind of based off Castle's line to Beckett, except well, I've taken the liberty to change it a little. And yes, it is at a different, later, time period.

**Also: **Has anyone seen the show _Swamp People_? I've been watching it since I got home from volleyball a bit ago and it's pretty cool, kinda weird though. Troy's accent when he says "shoot him" just cracks me up. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Ponies:<strong>

"Castle?"

"Mmhmm."

"What is _that_?"

"Your surprise."

"It's a pony."

"I should hope so."

"It's a _pony_. Why is there a pony?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"So you got me a pony?"

"Yes."

"But it's not pink."

"What?"

"You said a pink pony."

"What?"

"This pony is brown."

"A pink pony?"

"Yes."

"You want a pink pony?"

"Yes and preferably one that is stuffed."

"Oh, good, I was not sure if I could find a real pink pony."

"I do doubt that."

"But nothing is impossible."

"Where did you hear that from? Of course, there is a lot that is impossible."

"I used to say that."

"Really? And why did you _used_ to say that?"

"Well, I stopped after we got together."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, so stop laughing."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"That was kind of sweet, though."

"Okay. You don't have to look at me like this was a onetime thing."

"Sorry."

"After all, I got you a pony."

"True. But it was not pink."

"But it is a pony, and I will get you a pink pony."

"Thanks."

"Hmm."

"Castle?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do with this pony?"

"Uh…"

"Castle?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"I didn't really plan that far ahead."

"Alexis may like it."

"She'll want to keep it."

"And…?"

"We don't need a pony."

"…Then why'd you get me one?"

"I thought we'd established that! It was an apology."

"One that just needed a simple 'I'm sorry' not a pony."

"I didn't know that."

"Remember that."

"Wait, I could've just said 'I'm sorry'?"

"Did I not just say that?"

"But I got you a pony."

"It looks that way."

"See, I am sweet."

"As chocolate."

"Tell me that did not just come out of your mouth."

"Okay, I won't, but I really want chocolate now."

"Me too."

"Do you have any?"

"Yes, I do. At home. In the form of chocolate syrup which can be drizzled-"

"Castle!"

"Drizzled on ice cream, of course."

"I'm sure."

"Mmhmm, such dirty thoughts, Detective."

"It's your influence, Castle."

"I know. I'm proud. Cops gone wild."

"I'm not there yet."

"Yet."

"Quit smirking."

"But about that chocolate…"

"What about it?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"What about the pony?"

"They have stable hands and this stable is rented for another month."

"You can rent stables?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"I do like the pony. It is…cute."

"I'm cute too. And I have chocolate syrup…in my apartment. Can we go there now?"

"Does the pony have a name?"

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Yes, does it have a name?"

"No. I thought that you might like to have the honor."

"What should I name it?"

"Later, let's go to my apartment."

"Castle, you can go to your apartment. Alone. With the chocolate syrup. I want to stay with the pony."

"I never should have bought you this."

"It was an apology."

"I could've just said sorry. Should've. And then we'd be back at my-"

"Hush, Castle, I'm trying to think of a name."

"Soon."

"Soon?"

"Yes, as in 'Soon to be gone'."

"Castle!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You don't have to hit!"

"I barely touched you."

"Yes, I can tell from the bruise marks that are appearing on my chest."

"They don't appear that fast."

"Tell that to the purple marks where you just slapped me."

"Quit being a baby."

"Becks…"

"I'm thinking of a name for _my _pony! Now hush!"

…

"'Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got, taking a break from all your worries sure would help a lot. Wouldn't you like to get away? Sometimes you wanna go where everybody knows your name and they're always glad you came. You wanna be where you can see the troubles are all the same. You wanna be where everybody knows your name-"

"You are not singing the _Cheers _theme song, I know."

"Oops. You were taking forever and…"

"And the _Cheers _theme song came to mind?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Dunno, you're taking forever to find a name for the horse."

"It's a _pony_, not horse! And it's a very important decision."

"A moment ago you didn't even want to keep it!"

"I changed my mind."

"You do that a lot."

"You should be happy I did that! I hated you to begin with. I'm only beginning to open up to the possibility of not hating you."

"Don't kid yourself. You know you love me."

"Like the plague."

"Don't lie to yourself."

"Don't delude _yourself_."

"Don't be a fool."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Don't kid yourself."

"Castle, what are you doing? We're in the middle of a stable where _anyone _could've walked in!"

"Can't say I'm sorry."

"Me either. So, I hear you have some chocolate in your apartment?"

"Follow me."

"Thanks, Castle…for the pony."

"No problem, Becks. Have you figured out what you're going to name it yet?"

"I have no clue."

"You don't really want it do you?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I really want the pony."

"Beckett."

"It _will_ be a lot of work."

"Becks."

"It's very cute though."

"_Kate_."

"Can you find it a nice home?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Castle."

"I'll get you a pink, stuffed one."

"They are much, much, much easier to take care of."

"I am forgiven though, aren't I?"

…

"Becks?"

"Of course, Castle."


End file.
